


Ojos que no ven

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Angst, Drama, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: Por orden de Sage, y con la finalidad de liberarlo del Satán Imperial de Aspros, Asmita accedió a la mente de Defteros, pero por iniciativa propia se adentró demasiado. [Oneshot] [Defteros, Aspros, Asmita]





	Ojos que no ven

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Ojos que no ven.**

 

[Isla Kanon]

 

Un paso en falso. Eso fue lo que di. No me conformé con seguir la orden del Patriarca Sage para liberar a Defteros del calvario que el Satán Imperial de Aspros estaba causando en su torturada mente. Quise ahondar en el interior de una persona a la que creí llegar a conocer casi con exactitud. Sin embargo, y aunque compartimos momentos que nos unieron y forjaron entre nosotros una, en apariencia sólida amistad, ahora comprendo que en realidad nunca logré traspasar las barreras que Defteros jamás tuvo intención de derribar.

Lo creí. Pensé que había conseguido ser su amigo, que me había aceptado en su vida como única excepción, que me había colocado en un pedestal junto a su hermano. Pero la verdad es que siempre estuve varios peldaños por debajo de ellos.

Creí lo que no era. Y no quise ver aquello que tan evidente resultaba.

Ojos que no ven.

Debí mantenerme al margen, no querer saber, no ceder a la curiosidad que en el fondo me provocaba la presencia de Defteros en el Santuario. Ahora lo entiendo. Él merodeaba por todos los rincones del recinto sagrado, pero yo me sentí especial creyendo que solo era mi templo el que visitaba en su afán de no querer ser visto por nadie más.

Pensé, que debido a mi ceguera, Defteros aprovechaba la ocasión para entablar una relación que compesara la carencia afectiva que causaba el distanciamiento que su gemelo había impuesto entre ellos.

Ojos que no ven... pero yo quise ver.

Cuando Sage solicitó mi ayuda para erigirme como el privilegiado que entrase por fin en la mente de Defteros... no supe controlar mis impulsos... abusé de la confianza que depositó en mí, si es que alguna vez Defteros llegó a hacerlo.

Ahora dudo, dudo más de lo que he dudado en toda mi vida. Nada es lo que parecía. Los pilares que creí tan sólidos no estaban construidos a base de firme roca, sino de fina arena. Arena que se esfumó de un soplido por mi culpa. Porque me dejé llevar en el momento menos indicado, porque quise conocerte más, pretendí conseguir que fueras completamente mío... únicamente para darme cuenta de que jamás lo fuiste ni lo serías. No del modo en que yo deseaba.

 

–Lárgate de aquí, Asmita.

Tu voz suena imperante, áspera y tajante. Nunca te habías dirigido a mí de ese modo, Defteros. Camino a varios metros por detrás de ti, en silencio, y procuro pasar desapercibido para no perturbar todavía más tu enajenación. Sé que no quieres que esté aquí, porque me lo has repetido en varias ocasiones desde el mismo momento en que puse un pie en Isla Kanon, pero quiero redimir la culpabilidad que me atormenta del único modo que sé: soportando tu enojo, dejando que descargues tu ira sobre mí, aceptando que me equivoqué.

Asumo que mi curiosidad fue más allá de lo que debió haber ido, que traspasó todos los límites que la ética moral aconseja no vulnerar. Pero necesitaba hacerlo, Defteros... porque creí... que en tu interior nos encontraría a nosotros, que sería la única oportunidad que la vida me daría para ver imágenes de tú y yo juntos con el sentido que me fue arrebatado incluso antes de nacer.

Quise ver... con ojos que no ven.

–Márchate antes de que también acabe con tu vida, Asmita.

Lo llevas en brazos. Es el único hombre al que realmente siempre has amado. Ahora lo veo claro. No sé por qué esperé encontrar otra clase de imágenes y sentimientos en tu interior. En verdad, en tu mente y en tu corazón no había espacio para nadie más que para Aspros. A pesar de las circunstancias, a pesar de que hacía tiempo que os habíais alejado el uno del otro. Lo vi, Defteros, os vi. Lamento haberme tomado la licencia de inmiscuirme en los recuerdos arraigados en lo más profundo de tu memoria.

Te liberé del Satán Imperial, sí, pero a decir verdad, y tras comprobar que ahora te sientes y te comportas así con respecto a mí, no me siento orgulloso de ello.

Si pudiera...

Si pudiera dar marcha atrás y revocar mi errada decisión de adentrarme en tu intimidad más de lo que tú mismo me permitiste... Si pudiera, Defteros...

–No lo repetiré otra vez, Asmita. No quiero que estés aquí. Ya no significas nada para mí. Tu intervención por orden de Sage no me ha liberado de nada.

Te giras hacia mí y detengo mi paso porque puedo sentir tus pasos avanzar hacia donde estoy. Caminas lento porque soportas en tus brazos el peso de Aspros, además del tuyo y el de tus tribulaciones. Tomo aire, a pesar de que en esta isla el oxígeno es más bien escaso y el ambiente está viciado de vapores y magma solidificado.

–Jamás vas a perdonarme, ¿verdad?

Todavía no sé por qué me empeño en pretender conseguir tu perdón.

–Lárgate y no vuelvas.

–Defteros... yo...

–Tú nada. ¿Me oyes? ¡TÚ NADA!

La isla ruge acompañando al grito que acaba de proferir tu garganta. Aprieto los labios y los puños, y agarro con fuerza el rosario que siempre me acompaña. Cierro todavía más los ojos. Ojos que no ven, y que, aún si pudieran, no soportarían ser testigo de cómo te derrumbas ante mí, de cómo en tu rostro se dibuja una mueca de disgusto y horror.

–¡¿Es que no has tenido suficiente con traicionar la confianza que deposité en ti?!

Grita, Defteros, grita. Suéltalo todo.

–¡¿Es que no te bastó con entrar en mi mente para cumplir tu misión, que tuviste que satisfacer las ansias de tu curiosidad?! ¡¿QUÉ PRETENDÍAS CON ELLO?!

Continúa, descarga tu ira sobre mí. Seré capaz de soportarlo.

–¡NO TENÍAS DERECHO A VER LO QUE VISTE! ¡SE TRATABA DE MI VIDA Y DE LA DE ASPROS!

Empújame si quieres, Defteros, hazme tambalear hasta que mi cuerpo tope contra el suelo. Por mucho que lo intentes, no lograrás hacerme caer más bajo de lo que ya he caído.

–¡¿Es que no entiendes que ESTE ES MI MOMENTO?! ¡VOY A ENTERRAR EL CADÁVER DE MI HERMANO!

Lo comprendo. Lo lamento.

–¡Te maldigo mil veces, Asmita!

Comprendo que mi lugar no está aquí contigo, Defteros. No en este momento.

 

[2 años más tarde, Isla Kanon.]

 

–Mira Pegaso, el pueblo está a salvo.

Has notado la presencia de mi alma, pero aún así te esfuerzas por ignorarla y te diriges únicamente al muchacho que yace inconsciente a tu lado: Tenma de Pegaso. Es un buen chico, me encontré con él y pude verlo en el Inframundo, y más tarde, poco antes de aceptar mi muerte, llegué a conocerlo en Jamir. Sé que él nos ayudará en la Guerra Sagrada contra Hades. Lo sé, Pegaso jugará un papel fundamental junto a Atenea Sasha. Tú también deberías ayudar en esta lucha, Defteros.

–Pero... ¿qué pasa con las visitas estos días? Hasta los muertos andan vagando por aquí. Hola, Asmita.

Por fin te dignas a dedicarme tu atención, aunque sea empañada por el sarcasmo y la distancia emocional. Aún así lo agradezco después de que hace dos años me echases de esta, tu isla, a patadas. No hemos vuelto a vernos en todo este tiempo, y ciertamente podríamos malgastar estos minutos en intentar arreglar las rencillas que surgieron entre nosotros, en poner parches para reparar el conflicto que yo provoqué, pero no he venido aquí para volver a discutir contigo. Ahora no es el momento, como entiendo que tampoco lo fue la última vez que nos vimos. Hoy...

–¿No está hermosa la luna hoy, Defteros?

–¿Pagaste con tu sangre por la armadura de Pegaso?

Qué importa eso... estoy aquí para despedirme, para exigir tu participación en la Guerra contra Hades, como legítimo portador de la armadura de Géminis que eres. Hoy...

–Tomaste un aprendiz. –Mi alma sonríe, pero tú miras al frente, al horizonte, adonde siempre te gustó dirigir tu atención–. Eso no es tu estilo.

Definitivamente no es tu estilo, y me sorprende que aceptases a Tenma como discípulo temporal para ayudarlo a expandir su Cosmos hasta alcanzar el séptimo sentido. Tú siempre te has esforzado por mantenerte al margen de todos, incluso lejos de aquellos a los que más querías acercarte. Siempre has sido un manojo de nervios, Defteros, un ovillo enredado en movimiento. Je, hay personas que con el paso del tiempo, no cambian. Somos dos buenos ejemplos de ello.

–Ja.

Dejas escapar una risa mordaz cargada de ironía. Mediré mis palabras, puesto que no pareces del todo contento por verme aquí de nuevo. Quizás creíste que no volverías a tenerme cerca. Lo acepto, pero te diría tantas cosas, Defteros. Aún así no me queda mucho tiempo. Mi alma ya no pertenece a este mundo, pero no me iré sin haberte dicho lo que posiblemente nos resultará a todos de ayuda, más que solo a nosotros dos.

–Deberías salir de esta Isla... tómalo como el consejo de un amigo.

–Hasta muerto me das sermones...

Agarras una pequeña roca y la lanzas con fuerza y rabia hacia lo lejos. Te oigo chasquear la lengua, hablar y renegar de mí mientras desaparezco. Eres incorregible, Defteros. Te empeñas en decir que no aceptas consejos de nadie, pero al fin y al cabo los escuchas, los tomas en cuenta y los adaptas a tu propio camino.

Camina, Defteros, camina...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA: En este fic, Defteros llega a Isla Kanon con el cadáver de Aspros y lo entierra allí.


End file.
